the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 229
In NeS1 Post 229 the NeS Heroes are faced with Totallyevil and her two henchmen, Farr and Wolf. Wolf is revealed to be a martial arts expert that trained under great martial arts masters of the world while Farr draws dark energies from Hell. The Chimera, orbiting Earth, is finally destroyed when the comet crashes into it and both threats to Earth are over. The heroes, however, don't yet want to face Totallyevil so they sacrifice an Audience Member to them. The guy had been transformed into a horse and Gebohq Simon, under the advice of Semievil, uses Story-Wielding to transform the horse back into a man before Otter shoves him into the clutches of the villains. Antestarr then freaks out and transforms into a powerful magic-user so that he could take on the enemy. Post (NSP: Finally. Good way to change the arena, Sem. Also brings back that tad of action that everyone thirsts for. Can't forget the comedy though...) *As the fighters prepare for a battle that most definately put their lives at stake, they looked up into the evening sky, where they could see the comet and the Super Star Destroyer. The two celestrial objects then proceeded to smash into each other, sending an explosion out that looked vaguely familiar to teh Death StarDeath Star article, Wikipedia. destruction in Return of the JediReturn of the Jedi article, Wikipedia..* *Meanwhile, the fighters then turned their attention back to the three dark warriors. The first was TotallyEvil, the mastermind of the three and perhaps the most evil person on the face of the planet (wasn't that a redundancy?). The second was known as Wolf, rumors say that he learned from the best of all the martial arts masters (including Bruce LeeBruce Lee article, Wikipedia.). The third, a dark shadow, its power source drawn from Hell itself, is known as Farr. Some say he is Satan himself, or a high servent of the Evil One (some say he's a distant cousin of Randalf FlaggRandall Flagg article, Wikipedia.). Despite the high risk factor, a small audience had already gathered 'round, building staduim seating around StoneHenge.* *As the dark trinity were about to launch into their attack, Geb held out his hand in the air.* Geb: Wait! There's a problem... Totally: *sigh* What is it? Geb: My horse...it was a person...er.. Audience member: Yes, I object to having him "ride" on me. Geb: Actually, now that I think about it- Sem: That person had been a man before he was a horse, you know. Geb: Eeeee....nevermind then. Can't he just be the nameless foolhardy guy who runs in first and dies while we have time to formulate a plan? Audience member: I feel your love... Sem: I suppose. Now Geb, remember what I've taught you. The Storywriter is your ally, and a powerful ally it is. *With dramatics hauntingly familiar to The Empire Strikes BackThe Empire Strikes Back article, Wikipedia., Geb reaches out his hand towards the horse and, with his hands closed, his hand shaking, and then starting to sound like he's constipated, he turns the horse back into an audience member (in the blink of an eye after the dramatics).* audience member: Uhh..I just remembered, I got to, uhh...clean my refrigerator--bye! Otter: Oh no you don't! *Grabbing the guy by his collar, theOtter tosses him towards the dark three like fighbait for a pack of sharks. Like wild animals, the three jump on the audience member, and when they were finished (a whole 5.4 seconds), nothing was left. Farr let out a "mh-ha", which resembled some type of maniacal and malicious yet innocent and child-like laugh. It sent shivers down everyone's spines, even Maybechild's. Evil people after all, will hit a girl.* *Antestarr then began to shake violently, a sif going into a convusion, or really fustrated at missing an episode of Gundam WingGundam Wing article, Wikipedia..* Ante: mmmMMMM...FREAK OUT! *In a flash of lightning, the almost nerdy rouge with a ducky hat turned into the Antestarr we all know from "The Shadows of Darkness", trained in all the dark magics known, and a balancer to the dark trinity they faced.* Maybe: Nice touch. Just remember everyone, evil people have feelings too. (NSP: So y'all know, Ante, liek good ol' FreakaziodFreakazoid! article, Wikipedia., will often switch in between his two personality states, and most likely at the most inopportune time.) Notes Britt's Commentary "Gebohq the Writer's suggestion that Antestarr would switch between personalities was never realised upon and the concept was dropped." - Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post